Martial Arts Camp
by Youko Kasuga
Summary: [KagSess][AU]Sent to an all year-round martial arts camp, Kagome Higurashi steps up close to the top of her class, the only people above her are the Taisho brothers. Can she defeat the two, or will she fall in love instead?


Here's another attempt at a fanfic and this time I've thought it out! ; Please Read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 1- Off To Camp!!  
  
"Kagome! You'll be late if you don't hurry!" called an elderly voice.  
  
"I'm hurrying already!" replied an annoyed voice.  
  
17-year-old Kagome Higurashi tore down the stairs clumisly, due to an overstuffed duffle bag at her side. She threw the yellow sack by the door and turned to go back upstairs but a wrinkled hand stopped her. She turned around to see her grandfather, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Kagome, you're going to a martial arts camp, not a beauty contest! How could you need all of that?!" He asked pointing over at the heap of bags by the door.  
  
Kagome grinned at him, "Well, it is all year round so I'll need more than a change of clothes and a toothbrush" She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Her Grandfather frowned. "They'll supply you with the extra stuff! All you need is clothing and bathing supplies!"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to frown. "Okay okay, I'll take out a few things, but I need the others!" She said, hoping to get off with that.  
  
Her grandpa opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a kind voice.  
  
"I'll pack her bags, you just go and get ready." Said Kagomes mother, who had already gone over to the bags and was pulling things out.  
  
Kagome looked ready to complain, but she thought better of it and went to her room to sulk. Seconds later she was laying upon her bed with Buyo, her cat, laying across her stomach.  
  
'I can't believe jii-chan's making me go to this dumb camp...I'm not exactly helpless like everyone says, I've gotten pretty good with bows and Arrows. Too bad jii-chan doesn't think that's enough." She said, frowning and closing her eyes.  
  
"Hopefully, they'll see how much I don't need to be there and send me back home." She said, but in her mind she knew it wasn't going to happen. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make the most of it." She said as her mother's voice called her from downstairs.  
  
She stood up and patted Buyo on the head. "See ya next summer Buyo-chan." She said in a mournful voice. Exiting her room with one last glance she climbed down the stairs and gawked at the half-empty duffle bag her mother had. "You've gotta be kidding me..." She mumbled.  
  
Her mother only gave her a warm smile. "Nope. One of the instructors just called and I asked him what you would need and you'd be suprised how little they actually expect you to bring." She said as she held out the bag.  
  
Kagome took it and fought down the urge to go stuff it again. "Did you at least leave my plushie and ramen inside?" She asked, sounding hopeful.  
  
Her mother nodded to Kagome's delight. "Hai, I left those two, but don't tell you grandfather." She said, giving Kagome a hug.  
  
Kagome returned the hug as the full weight of it all began to sink in her stomach. She almost felt ready to cry. "Could you tell Hojo-kun, Ayami, Harumi, and Naoko goodbye for me? I really wish I could tell them myself, but Ji-chan said that once I get to the bus stop I won't be able to turn back..." She said, feeling her mother tighten her arms around her slighty.  
  
"Hai, Kagome. I'll tell them." She mumbled.  
  
Kagome let herself cry and buried her face into her mother's sweater. "Arigatou."  
  
"Kagome, I need you to be strong for me okay? You're a big girl now and you're going to need to be able to protect yourself." She said, knowing all to well what Kagome had in store for her, but she knew she couldn't tell her. "Not everything will be easy, but you can get through it all."  
  
Kagome hesitated for a long while, but finally nodded her head, "Hai, okaa-san." She said, sniffling and wiping her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and loosened her hold, finally letting go, but resting her hands on her shoulders. "Go ahead and tell Souta goodbye, I'll take your bags outside to Jii-chan." She said, patting her on the shoulders and then turning to get Kagome's bags.  
  
Kagome nodded and went to go say goodbye to her brother, trying to dry her eyes as quick as she could.  
  
Ten minutes later Kagome was sitting in the car, staring back at her house as it fadded out of her view, once again she felt close to tears. "There's no need to cry Kagome. You'll be seeing us again next summer, it's not permanent or anything!" Her grandfather said as he slowed to a stop behind a bus.  
  
Kagome glared at the bus mournfully, because on the back it read:  
  
Onimusha's Martial Arts Camp  
  
Leaning over, she grabbed her bag from the back seat and exited the car after her grandpa, walking around to the sidewalk where a dozen other people stood, ready to board the bus. She gave her grandfather a hug before climbing onto the bus after a pair of twins.  
  
A man stood up, with flaming red hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and kind blue eyes. She saw the girl next to her begin to drool.  
  
"Alright everyone, I'm Himura Kenshin and I will be the head instructor at Camp. " He said as his eyes scanned over the crowd. " I just need a quick roll call and then I'll leave you all alone." He said as he accepted a list from the man with black hair beside him.  
  
"Ashitano, Hanako." He said, beggining at the top of the list.  
  
"Present." replied a calm voice.  
  
"Chihori, Ryuichi."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Fushiya, Kasuga."  
  
"This one is present." replied a calm voice. Kagome looked up a few rows to see a girl with a baseball cap on, it was shielding her eyes and hair.  
  
"...Higurashi, Kagome?" He asked after a brief pause.  
  
Kagome looked up at her name, "Present." She mumbled, then went back to looking out the window.  
  
Kenshin seemed a bit shocked at the name, but soon began his roll call again.  
  
"Tenshi, Miroku"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Ookami, Kouga."  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, "Taisho, Inuyasha."  
  
"Here." Came a gruff reply.  
  
"Taisho, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Present." Said a smooth voice.  
  
"Tajiya, Sango"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Tajiya, Kirara"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Kagome looked across the aisle as the names were called and realized that those were the twins she had saw earlier. Sango was sitting closest to the window, with her dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail with neat bangs and brown eyes. Kirara looked exactly the same, exept her hair was a bit longer and was pulled into a loose ponytail. Her bangs were much messier.  
  
Kirara looked over at Kagome and gave her a smile and a wave. "Nice ta meet ya, Higurashi-san!" She said, in a somewhat high, but cute voice.  
  
Sango looked over when her sister spoke and offered Kagome a smile as well, though hers seemed a bit weaker than Kiraras.  
  
Kagome returned the smile. "Nice to meet you to, call me Kagome." She said, giving them a warm smile.  
  
The rest of the trip was pleasent, and Sango seemed to warm up a little after talking with Kagome for a little while. Kirara was very cheerful,and even told Kagome about their brother, Kohaku who was in a comma back home.  
  
After what seemed like hours the bus finally slowed down, and it seemed like everyone turned around to look out of a window.  
  
In front of them was what looked like a old day style castle (Like Naraku's Castle), kept in very good condition. One man sat in the front, and Kagome could only guess that he was Onimusha, the man who owned the entire camp.  
  
As they exited the bus each one of them gave a bow to the man and went to get their bags and then followed an old man to the eastern wing, where the girls would sleep, then took the boys to they western wing where the boys would sleep.  
  
The northern wing was where most of the relaxing elements were. There was a large garden with a koi pond, a vast library, the dining hall, and indoor hotsping for bathing and the instructors' living quarters were in that wing. Kagome had already guessed that this was where she'd spend most of her time.  
  
They didn't have time to go into the southern wing yet, but the old man had told them that a large dojo and many seperate rooms for training where down there.  
  
Kagome was delighted to find out that Sango and Kirara would be in her room with her, along with a very quiet girl named Kasuga. They set up their room easily, because all they had to do was figure out who would use each futon, and then they were allowed to roam for the remainder of the day. Himura-sama had suggested that they all get aquainted with one another during that time.  
  
Sango and Kirara wanted to go to the Southern wing at once, but Kagome still wanted to go check out the garden and Library. She decided to go later on.  
  
The dojo was larger than she had thought it would be, but other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, if you over looked the collection of swords on the walls. Kagome shook her head and had to drag Sango and Kirara away from the swords. "It's for your own good. If I had let you stay any longer then you'd probably have took them off the walls, and who knows what'll happen then!" She said, grinning at them as they both gave her a sheepish look.  
  
They returned to their room shortly to talk about what they thought camp was going to be like before they got there.  
  
"To tell the truth I really didn't think that I'd like camp I though it was going to be like bootcamp or something, " Kagome said.  
  
"Are you serious? I've wanted to come here since I was a little kid!" Sango exclaimed, looking at Kagome in shock.  
  
Kirara grinned, "She sure has, and even though she's older I still get annoyed by her!" She said, dodging a swing from Sango.  
  
Sango pounced on Kirara and the two engaged in a playful fight, with Kagome giggling in the background.  
  
Kasuga watched the two of them fight for a moment and then turned to stare out the window, in her normal, speechless manner.  
  
Kagome cast a glance off to Kasuga and smiled at her standing up and walking over to her. " Hey, Kasuga-san, are you alright? You've been really quiet since we got here." She said in a worried tone.  
  
Kasuga turned back to Kagome, and it was then that she noticed Kasuga's eyes were mismatched. One was a strange shade of blue that almost looked silver. And the other was blue. Her hair was still hidden under the baseball hat. Kasuga nodded her head and turned back to the window, a soft, calm voice replying. "This one is fine..." She said turning her head to the skies. "But he is not, the skies darken with rain, and soon it will fall" She said, pointing down to a boy with silver hair. He was arguing with what looked like his older brother.  
  
Kagome gave the strange girl a confused look, but then nodded her head. "I'll go get them, Be right back guys." She said, walking out of the room without another word.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his elder brother. "Why now?! Why would you tell me about this bullshit now!?" He asked, almost growling at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha indifferently. "It was father's wish that you learn about your demon heritage now, not mine."  
  
"What about you?! Are you a demon too?" He asked, still angry.  
  
"Yes, but I am a complete youkai, my mother is not the ningen that you know." He said, a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
Inuyasha did growl that time. "Don't speak about my mother that way!" He said, not caring about him being a demon anymore.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and was about to give another witty reply when the sound of footsteps and the smells of rain and sakura invaded his senses. He looked up at the sky and then slowly lowered his head to see a girl running their way. "It seems we have company." He said as the girl approached them, slightly out of breath.  
  
Kagome stopped and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath, looking up at them. "It's going to rain soon, so you two should probably come in. " She said, standing back up.  
  
Inuyasha seemed stunned for a moment and then angry. "What are you doing here Kikyo?!" He asked, making the girl give him a confused look.  
  
Kagome frowned and looked around her, expecting to see someone else. When she realized there was no one but herself and the two boys she turned back to him with an even more confused look. "I'm not Kikyo"  
  
Inuyasha glared even more and took a step forward. "You're probably here to make my life even more miserable, aren't you Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome glared back at him, and was about to speak when Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"Or are you here to try and kill me again, Kikyo...Answer me!" He said, fed up with her silence.  
  
"That does it." Kagome glared and walked up to him with her hands on her hips. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Whoever she is, she's not me 'cause my name is Kagome!!" She yelled, making him wince and cover his ears.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at him after being silent the entire time and using his senses to see if the girl was right or not. "She is telling the truth InuYasha...Even though she resembles the girl you know, you have to realize that she has blue eyes and not brown." he said, smirking at his younger brother who huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
'She also has a different scent...much different. Kikyo smelled of lavender and magic...while this girl smells more like Sakura and purity, Kikyo is a calm and she is lively...interesting...' Sesshoumaru thought while looking at the raven haired girl who dared to yell at his arrogant brother. He smirked and turned to walk away and leave InuYasha before the girl yelled anymore, because it certainly did not feel good on his youkai hearing.  
  
Inuyasha glared in his direction before turning back to the girl. He glared at her for a second before walking into the building as well.  
  
Kagome only glared at his back and began to walk in just as the rain began to pour. She groaned. "This can't get any worse." She mumbled.  
  
Back at the room she found that she was very wrong. Sango, the calm, but cheerful girl was not seething infront of a boy with long wavy hair that fell past his waist. She was being held back by Kirara, who looked angry to some degree, but not nearly as much as Sango.  
  
Kagome jogged towards the door and caught Sango's words.  
  
"How dare you show your face here, Naraku?! I ought to tear you limb from limb!" She yelled, struggling against Kirara.  
  
Kasuga was watching from her futon with a calm look.  
  
Kagome stopped just before she reached her room. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
The boy, earlier identified as naraku turned his crimson gaze at her and she was momentarily petrified by the look of malice in them. "I merely came to speak to my dear Sango, but she seems to hate me for some reason." He said, but there was a slight touch of mischief in his voice that Kagome did not like.  
  
Sango growled and wrenched herself free from Kirara, launching herself at the boy who dodged her attacks with a sneer.  
  
Kagome ran forward to stop them, but before she could even get to them, a man was standing inbetween them.  
  
Kenshin had a grip on each of their shirts and had pressed both of them to the wall. He frowned at them both. "When earlier I said to get aquainted I meant in a good way, that I did." He said. "I want to know what is going on here. It is only your first day and already you are fighting with each other."  
  
Kirara stood up and opened their door further to invite him in. "Come in and we'll explain, Himura-sama." She said.  
  
Kenshin pulled the two of them inside and set them infront of them, and motioned for Kagome and Kasuga to sit infront of him as well. Kagome walked around and sat don between Sango and Naraku while Kasuga sat between Kirara and Naraku, and no one but Kenshin noticed his smirk at this.  
  
Kenshin frowned. "Alright now, staring with you," he pointed at Sango,"I want you all to tell me what happened." He said tucking his arms into the sleeves of his kimono.  
  
Sango frowned. "Kirara and I were just about to leave to find Kagome when Naraku," She spoke his name in a tone filled with hatred, "showed up outside our room. I asked him what he was doing here and he said he wanted to know how my brother was doing, but he said it in such a cheerful tone that I could tell he didn't care about what he did to Kohaku." She said taking a deep breath. "I got angry and attacked him and then you came and broke us up." She said, frowning even more.  
  
Kenshin's brow furrowed. "What has happened to your brother to cause such malice?" He asked and Kirara piped up.  
  
"I'll answer that" She said. "Naraku is the reason our brother was hurt in the first place. He played a prank on our family that ended up in the death of our father and our brother, Kohaku, has been put into the hospital in a comma for months!"  
  
Kenshin nodded his head and turned to Kagome. "Your turn."  
  
Kagome fought the urge to shrug. "I got here only a few minutes before you did, all I saw was the two fighting and arguing." She said  
  
Kenshin nodded and turned to Naraku who had a smug smirk upon his face that made Kenshin feel slightly on edge. "And you?"  
  
Narku merely shook his head. "Sango has said my part for me, Himura-san." He said, in a voice that made him think Naraku was not as innocent as he seemed.  
  
"Your turn, Kasuga." He said, smiling at the girl who turned her silver gaze upon him emotionlessly. Kenshin didn't know why but he felt a bit sorry for the emotion-stunted girl.  
  
Kasuga gave him a blank stare for a while and then spoke. "This one saw he spider and the slayer speak in loud voices and then the slayer hit the spider." She said, still emotionally. Naraku seemed to tense when he was called a spider and Sango only looked confused at her nickname.  
  
Kenshin frowned for a moment. "Why do you call Naraku a spider and Sango a Slayer?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
Kasuga looked at them and then scooted over infront of Naraku. "The spider." She mumbled as she raised her palm to Naraku's brow. She arranged her hands in a way that resemembled a spider. Kenshin also noticed that her hand coressponded with Naraku's face. Each of her fingers pointed to a feature of his face and her palm was over his nose.  
  
Kenshin still looked confused and Naraku seemed a bit angry with having her hand so close to his face.  
  
Kasuga saw the look of confusion and tried to explain again. "Karasu's ([Karasu is the japanese word for spider I think]) face shows me a spider...Do you not see it?" She asked, scooting away so that Kenshin could see.  
  
Kenshin nodded his head now that he could see, though he was still vaguely confused.  
  
Kasuga stood up and moved to Sango, placing a hand on her shoulders, that tensed at the touch. "The slayer has clothes that resemble a slayer's uniform, from the warring states era. The slayers would have black clothing and colored armor in these places. She pointed to Sango's shoulders, elbows, stomach and feet.  
  
Sango looked down at her clothing. She wore a black, sports top with pink sleeves and black pants with pink shoes.  
  
Kenshin nodded his head, happy that he understood this time. But still, how could a girl of only 17 years easily identify such complicated things? She certainly wasn't a dumb girl, that was sure. Kenshin knew he'd enjoy being her instructor.  
  
Kasuga went to sit back in her spot between Naraku and Kirara, recieving an irritated look from Naraku and a confused look from Kirara. Naraku frowned at the girl and then turned back to Kenshin, who was standing up and preparing to leave.  
  
"Well then, since I already know what happened, and since it is getting late, I suggest that you all go back to bed and refrain from fighting in the future, I might not be in such a good mood then. " He said as he motioned for naraku to stand. "I'll accompany you back to your room, I need to check on the others anyway." he said as he exited the room and moved so Naraku could leave as well, then slid the door closed after him.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes to Kasuga, who was standing and pulling out a futon, blanket and a pillow. She walked to the corner by the window and unrolled her futon and fixred her bed to sleep in.  
  
"Kasuga...how do you know all those things about the slayers?" She asked.  
  
Kasuga was pulling her bed clothes from her bag when she responded. "This one likes to read things." She said, standing up with her bathing things in her hands. She didn't move anymore, but id look down at them as if to ask them if they wanted to come.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Hold on a minute, I'll come too." She said and heard Sango and Kirara say the same thing.  
  
An hour later, they had all bathed and gotten dressed for bed and were back in their room getting ready for sleep. Kagome had finally seen that Kasuga's hair was a very light blonde and stopped a bit underneath her shoulders.  
  
She laid down in her bed only to get up again as she remembered her plushie. She reached in a pulled out a large plushie dog, that had gleaming white fur. She snuggled down into the soft plushie and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

. Alright I know it's long and all but I wanted to do everything that I needed to do for this chapter, please give me comments so that I know what to fix!!

Youko Kasuga


End file.
